Just Say A Little Prayer
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Will Eriol's prayer be answered when it counts most?
1. Default Chapter

Just Say A Little Prayer  
Chapter 1  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa resisted the urge to throw his lesson plan at his student who was standing wordlessly before him.  
  
"S-Sir,Can I take my seat now?" asked the eleven-year-old Ryane Martins.  
  
"Not until you tell me when did Columbus reached India." he replied sharply.  
  
"S-Sir,I-I don't know the answer." The girl's eyes were welling up with tears as her classmates watched her with pity on their faces.  
  
"Then stand up for the rest of the period until you give me the correct answer." he barked before calling on another student.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"They are all idiots!" shouted Eriol.Mr.Marvin Burns smiled.He thought this was one of 'those days' when the teacher gets easily irritated.  
  
"Mr.Hiragizawa,calm down." advised the old man as they entered his office.As the grade school principal of the Wellings Academy,he has every right to kick the teacher out of the school for being too harsh on his pupils but he never did that.He believed that Eriol was one of the most intelligent and outstanding educators England has ever produced.  
  
"How can you say that when a student passed fourth grade without knowing when did Columbus-aargh!" The blue-eyed man massaged his aching head.  
  
"By the way,I think you got a letter from Japan." the principal informed him.  
  
"I'll read it later." Eriol knew that this came from Kaho again,begging to let her give birth.As Clow Reed,it's in his hands if he wanted his servants to possess human capabilities like having a child..  
  
The man got up. "Is Father Ayashi in?"  
  
Mr.Burns nodded. "Yes.I think he's holding a First Friday mass for the students in the chapel.Hey there's a new-"  
  
"I'll see you later." said Eriol as he slipped his coat back and walked out of the room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 19,Eriol Hiragizawa became the youngest teacher in the academy.His stunning somber looks and heartstopping physique also made him the most handsome mentor in the school.Unfortunately,his temper earned him the notoriety of being the most hated teacher in Welling Academy.  
  
Eriol exhaled sharply.Why did he choose teaching to be his profession when he knows he was just punishing himself?His job was just reminding him of a person who was also once a teacher whom he loved with all his heart but left him for another man.  
  
He quietly entered the chapel that was unusually crowded today.He knew that students are not devout Christians and prefer going home early than attending the school mass.He wondered if their teachers offered initiative points for those who will attend the mass.  
  
"Peace be with you." said Fr. Ayashi.  
  
"And also with you." everyone responded.  
  
"Let us now give each other the sign of peace." As everyone gave each other peace signs,the school choir began to sing.  
  
Suddenly Eriol perked up when he heard a familiar angelic voice singing a solo.He stood up and tried to see who the singer was,but all he saw were two nuns leading the school choir.He sat down,sighing.It couldn't be.He knew this was just the result of too much thinking.  
  
But a few minutes later,he heard the voice again,this time,singing the doxology.He stood up to find a seat nearer to the choir but he saw the pews were all full.Confused,he sat down again.  
  
"Amen." finished the beautiful voice.  
  
Eriol stood up for the third time,wishing he had a binocular to see who the singer was.  
  
"Will Mr.Hiragizawa do us a favor and tell us why he's exercising in the middle of the mass?" Father Ayashi boomed over the microphone.  
  
Everyone burst into laughter that lasted for some minutes.It's not everyday that they could make fun of the terror teacher.  
  
Embarrassed,Eriol sat back.But he vowed to himself silently that he will know who the mystery singer was..after having a word with the priest,of course.  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Father Sakuya Ayashi chuckled.  
  
"Stop that!" growled Eriol as they walked towards the school cafeteria. "Why did you embarrassed me in front of the school?"  
  
The fat priest wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "Hai,hai.I'm sorry.But seeing you so restless back there was just too good to pass up!" He roared with laughter again as Eriol rolled his eyes.  
  
Father Sakuya Ayashi was one of the few people who befriended him when he taught in the academy.The priest grew up in Japan but was transferred to London by a referral from Tomoeda High school.He's a jolly old man who offers sensible pieces of advice and listens patiently when he talks.  
  
"By the way,lad,why were you so unsettled awhile ago?" The priest wanted to know.  
  
"I was wondering who owns the new voice I heard." he replied.  
  
"I see.Everyone wondered the same thing.The singer is a novice nun from Japan who is now teaching the school choir and Music 5.Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji and she has the finest voice you've ever heard,don't you think so?" Fr.Ayashi turned to him.  
  
Eriol nodded absent-mindedly while thinking, "I knew it." Memories of the fifth grader Tomoyo singing Yasashisa no Tane with his piano accompaniment returned in his mind.  
  
Meanwhile Father Ayashi didn't even noticed his friend's silence." Oh yeah everyone thinks so.Why,I swear,I can feel goosebumps in my body when she heard the final song."  
  
"But a nun?" uttered Eriol incredoulously.Why did Tomoyo decided to be a nun?  
  
"Sounds like you knew her." the priest said,amused.  
  
Eriol looked away. "An old schoolmate."  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Just Saying a Little Prayer  
Chapter 2  
  
Monday morning  
  
"I hope you prepared for today's graded recitation." began Eriol as he ran his eyes across the room.He saw fear and tension in their eyes as if the call of their names would signify their doom.  
  
"Let's see..Stephen Johnson?" He saw a blond boy stand up from the back of the room. "Tell me what country was the explorer Ferdinand Magellan born?"  
  
The boy sweated nervously as he darted his eyes across the room. "S-Spain?"  
  
"No." Eriol yelled. "Didn't you review your lessons,you fool!" He brought his fist down the table in irritation.  
  
"That's enough!" A timid female voice said from the door.  
  
Eriol turned to the source of the voice and saw a beautiful woman dressed in a plain gray nun habit.Her delicate features were no less lovely despite the disapproving frown on her face.Her hushed voice immediately calmed him down-certainly much faster than an ice-cold juice!  
  
"Sir?" His students snapped him out of trance.  
  
"Look,who gave you the right to interfere with my teaching?" he demanded.  
  
"I am the new Music teacher.I am Sister Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"So we meet again.I never thought the day would come that I have to address you that way,Sister Tomoyo." He said,leaning on the blackboard.  
  
She paused. "Excuse me,but do I know you?"  
  
"You are very amnesiac,Sis.Tomoyo.Let me refresh your memory.I used to be your classmate in fifth grade.. atransfer student,in fact." he said,sitting on his table but not taking his eyes off her yet.  
  
She suddenly laughed.She walked towardshim,eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"W-What?" he asked,annoyed.  
  
She dusted his dark coat. "You got chalk on your back!"  
  
Nervous giggles erupted in the room.  
  
He inched away from her. "I could handle this." He took his coat off and dusted it off.  
  
"Please,Sir.Don't call your pupils 'fools' next time." pleaded Tomoyo.  
  
"And why not?Why don't they know about Magellan?"  
  
"Because it's your job to let them know.You're the teacher,remember?If they always know everything else you have to teach,you will be out of job in no time." replied Tomoyo.She looked at the different figures written on the blackboard. "Dates,huh?I can't blame your students for messing up with the recitation.There's way too much to memorize here." She turned to the class. "Can anyone here tell me what would happen if Magellan had not been brave enough to explore the uncharted seas?"  
  
Several hesitant hands went up.Eriol watched in awe as Tomoyo talked to the class.Why,even his shyest pupil,Cara,recited!  
  
Tomoyo turned to him,smiling. "See sir,your pupils are not fools."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Sis. Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up from her lecture and saw Paul Stevenson,her student raising his hand up.  
  
"Yes,Paul?"  
  
"They said you were a very good singer.Can you sing for us?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "I would love to,but I want you to sing along with me.Would you like that?"  
  
"Yes!" everyone chorused.  
  
"We'll do it some other time.But for now,let's concentrate on the lecture,shall we?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Sis.Tomoyo?" Paul asked again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for saving us from the wrath of Mr.Hiragizawa awhile ago." he said.  
  
"M-Mr.Hiragizawa,you say?" Tomoyo stopped writing.  
  
The pupil nodded. "Mr.Eriol Hiragizawa is our History teacher and he's a real terror!"  
  
"A meanie!" Ryane put in.  
  
Tomoyo looked down on her desk,recalling what Eriol told her awhile ago. "I should have known." The voice..the eyes..the face..it was Eriol.He had grown more domineeringly handsome now.She pushed the thought out of his mind.A nun-in-trainig like her must not dwell on those kind of thoughts.  
  
"Sis.Tomoyo,do you and Sir knew each other before?" Stephen asked curiously.  
  
She nodded. "He was an old friend back in Japan."  
  
The students nodded conspiratorially. "Oh yeah,we know what you mean."  
  
She laughed. "Naughty.naughty."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol put down his untouched ham sandwich.His mind was too occupied with the beauteous novice nun he met awhile ago. "I should have asked her why she became a nun,but my mind went blank." He smiled.It's not everyday that someone could reduce him to that pathetic state,let alone by a few dismissive words of a woman.  
  
"Smiling alone?" Mr. Burns slid to a seat next to him. "I should have brought a camera to capture that rare moment!"  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes. "Haha very funny!"  
  
"So I heard you've met Sis. Tomoyo already." began the principal.  
  
The teacher looked annoyed. "Since when had my life been a juicy source for useless gossips?"  
  
"Informal exchange of the day's happenings where intellectual views are derived,mind you." said Burns.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"They said she rendered you silent for almost two minutes!You were just staring at her as if she was the only person in the world!"  
  
Eriol reddened. "Give me a break!I was just surprised how she appeared on my room suddenly,meddling with my teaching,when I thought she was in Japan."  
  
The old man held up his hands. "Hey,no need to get so defensive!"  
  
"Shut up and eat!" barked the blue-eyed teacher.  



	3. Default Chapter

Just Saying A Little Prayer  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sis.Tomoyo!"  
  
She turned around and saw Eriol Hiragizawa standing on the doorway of the chapel. "Yes,Mr.Hiragizawa?"  
  
He smirked. "I'm flattered.You remember me."  
  
She laughed. "Oh no.Your students told me your name,that's all."  
  
Embarrassed,Eriol decided to change the topic. "Leaving already?"  
  
She took her bag. "Yes,my classes are over." She was about to go out when Eriol called her again.  
  
"Be careful on your way." he reminded her.  
  
Fr.Ayashi was eating strawberries when Eriol entered the room. "Who gave you those?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Sis.Tomoyo picked some for us in the strawberry farm." replied the priest.  
  
"Us?"  
  
"She picked a jarful for you." He pointed at the plastic jar on the table. "So what's the latest on Kaho?"  
  
He showed him the letter. "She was begging me to do something about her child-bearing ability."  
  
The priest,who knew all about his hidden powers and his former relationship with Kaho,sighed. "Why don't you give it to her?"  
  
"Never!" Eriol boomed. "I want her to feel the emptiness I feel right now.She doesn't deserve to be completely happy!"  
  
Fr.Ayashi didn't comment anymore.  
  
The teacher stood up. "Say thanks to the nun for me."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next afternoon,Eriol had no afternoon classes so he decided to visit Fr.Ayashi again.Along his way,he heard children's voices singing with a beautiful,mature one.He closed his eyes,savoring the feeling of peace it brought his drained mind and troubled heart.When the song stopped,he walked towards where the voices were coming from,applauding. "Encore!Encore!"  
  
The students were astounded by his reaction but Tomoyo looked happy. "See?I told you your voices are beautiful!Don't you think so,Sir Eriol?" Some students giggled with how the nun called their teacher.  
  
"Y-Yeah." was all he could say.  
  
"Anyway,children,do you know that your History teacher is an amazing pianist?" said Tomoyo. "I'm sure he'll play the piano for us some other time,am I right,Sir Eriol?"  
  
"It will be my pleasure." he replied.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol watched the heavy downpour of the rain.For the first time in his entire teaching career,he was worried whether his students made it home safely without catching a cold.He then prayed Tomoyo made it to the convent dry and safe too.  
  
"What am I doing?" he asked himself,annoyed.Just because she praised him in front of his students awhile ago doesn't mean he could get cozy with her already.He glanced at his watch.If he doesn't move now,he 's going to sleep in the classroom.Using only his coat as his protection,he braved the heavy rain.  
  
As he walked on the slippery sidewalk,he remembered the walks he and Kaho used to take as they had long,serious talks about the future that lies ahead for them. 'But now,they're only..memories.She's in another man's arms now.' His tears mixed with the raindrops on his face.  
  
Suddenly,he heard light,quick footsteps following him.He turned around and saw Tomoyo rushing to him worriedly while bringing umbrellas. "Are you crazy?Why did you go out in the rain without this?" She gave him an umbrella.  
  
"Tomo..yo.." He fainted in her arms.  
  
She made a sign of the cross. "E-Eriol,what happened?!H-Help!Fr.Ayashi!!" 


	4. Default Chapter

Chapter 4  
  
Eriol woke up,ignoring the wave of nausea washing over him.He looked around and saw Fr.Ayashi reading the Bible. "F-Fa.." He didn't finish his words.His throat felt too dry!  
  
"Good,you're awake." He took his glasses off and sat beside him. "That was stupid of you!You know your immune system is not up to the challenge yet you still braved the rain."  
  
"D-Don't..f-feel..good." he stuttered weakly.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't!You have a fever!" the fat priest exclaimed.  
  
Eriol pointed to his watch.  
  
"It's three in the afternoon.I didn't bother to wake you up because your temperature is still high.But it's nothing compared to last night.You were lucky because Sis.Tomoyo stayed up overnight to give you sponge bath." he replied.  
  
"T-To..mo..yo..where?"  
  
"That's Sis.Tomoyo.I ordered her to go home and rest." he replied. "By the way,here's a Get Well Soon basket for you." The priest looked puzzled. "From your students."  
  
Eriol was surprised too.His students sent him a gift?He struggled to sit up as Fr.Ayashi gave him the basket.He found fruits and small love notes taped on them.The first one came from Stephen,saying he reviewed his lessons very well and is looking forward to the next graded recitation.Paul wrote that he must get well soon so he could hear him already play the piano.  
  
As the priest pared the fruits for him,Eriol continued to read the letters,feeling better every minute.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Surprise!!" Tomoyo and her students burst into the room where Eriol had just finished reading all the letters.  
  
"Hey,he read our letters!" cried Ryane excitedly.  
  
"Did you like it?" Stephen asked eagerly.  
  
Eriol looked at the expectant faces of his students.A smile crept up his mouth. "Y-Yes.I like it very much."  
  
Everyone cheered while Stephen and Paul gave each other high fives.  
  
Grinning,Fr.Atashi stood up. "Sis.Tomoyo,I'm sure you could handle everything from her.I'm in the chapel when you need me." But actually,the priest was just excited to tell Mr.Burns about what happened.  
  
She beamed. "Yes,Father."  
  
He looked at the nun. "This happened when she arrived,which means,she's either a lucky charm or she's the reason itself." he thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So how do you feel now?" asked Tomoyo as she fed him with seedless grapes.The children were busy tying colorful balloons around the room to cheer their teacher up.  
  
"I feel better already.In fact,I'm going back to school tomorrow." he replied.  
  
Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I don't know if that's good news or not." She became serious again. "Sir Eriol,I want to tell you something about teaching.Number one,it's not the grades that matter but what lessons in life were you able to impart to your young learners.Number two,you as the teacher,you must not impose on your students the knowledge but you must help them gain it using their own wisdom.Number three,more than giving out quizzes,you must be able to build bonds with your students.If you do not,you just missed more than half of the essence of being a teacher."  
  
Eriol felt her words were etched in his heart.He smiled. "Shame on me.I may be an intelligent teacher but you know far more about real teaching than me."  
  
She smiled as she popped another fruit in his mouth.She then accidentally touched his lips.Both of them paused,staring at each other intensely.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "S-Sorry.I didn't mean to-"  
  
Eriol looked away as he fought the urge to pull her hands and kiss each of her soft fingertips.For pete's sake,she was a nun!  
  
"Sir Eriol?" Cara called out.The teacher turned to his amber-eyed student. "Yes,Cara?"  
  
"We should go home now.It's almost dinnertime." she explained.  
  
He patted her hair. "Sure thing." He turned to everyone. "Thanks for visiting me again.Be careful on your way home!"  
  
"Yes,Sir Eriol!" everyone chorused.  
  
Paul leaned to his ear,whispering. "Actually ,you must not thank us.It was her idea." he pointed to the nun who was talking with the girls.  
  
"Thanks for telling me." he replied. "I'll thank her later."  
  
"So are you going to marry her?" the boy asked eagerly.  
  
Eriol's face became red as a tomato. "Are you kidding?She's a nun!" he whispered back.  
  
"A nun-in-training." corrected Stephen,who overheard the conversation.  
  
"Are you talking about me?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol shook his head vigorously. "Paul just asked me what a novice nun is and Stephen answered it for me."  
  
"Oh."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day,Eriol was back in class.The rest of the lessons flowed smoothly.  
  
"For your assignment,write your thoughts on the significance of Columbus' discovery." he told the class.  
  
"No dates?" asked Mia Walters.  
  
He rubbed his cheek. "Not when unnnecessary.Someone told me that the important thing in History is not just the facts but what lessons you have learned from them."  
  
At the corner of his eye,he saw Tomoyo watching him happily.  



	5. Default Chapter

Just Saying A Little Prayer  
Chapter 5  
  
After a few days,Eriol decided to give in to his students' whims and settled in the piano bench.They sang "Someone's Waiting For You"first as a group.Then it was the nun's turn to sing.  
  
"What do you wan me to play?" asked Eriol.  
  
She smiled,mischief in her purple eyes. "Yasashisa no Tane."  
  
He grimaced as he recalled the time he brought the piano to life,almost injuring Tomoyo.He was then living the life of Clow Reed.  
  
"I see you remembered." she said,amused.  
  
As the nun sang and the teacher played,the students,who could not understand Japanese, marveled at the beautiful blend of his music and her voice.Even the whole school stopped with whatever they were doing to listen to them.When they finished the song,everyone applauded.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You wanted to see us?" asked Eriol as he and Tomoyo entered the Principal's Office.  
  
"Yes,take your seats." Mr.Burns looked at them. "Were you the ones who sang awhile ago?"  
  
Tomoyo bowed down. "I'm sorry.We didn't mean it to be disturbingly loud!"  
  
"Disturbing?!" The old man laughed." Why,I find it movingly beautiful!In fact,I decided to send you guys with your students to the District Choral Singing Competition happening in two weeks!"   
  
Tomoyo looked happily at Eriol. "Did you hear that?"  
  
He nodded. "They will be thrilled,that's for sure!"  
  
"That's all I want to say.You may go now,Sis.Tomoyo." He turned to the teacher. "Please stay,Mr.Hiragizawa.I have something to discuss with you."  
  
After Tomoyo left the room,Eriol looked sharply at the principal. "What is so important that you have to say that you still have to send her out?"  
  
"I just want to ask why you changed your attitude overnight."  
  
"Give me a break!"  
  
"Has Sis.Tomoyo got anything to do with it?"  
  
"No!I can't believe you're wasting your time and my time over something that is so far-off!!" He went out of the room as the old man chuckled.  
  
"Far-off ,huh?What a pathetic liar." he whispered.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is ridiculous!Why can't I take her off my mind?" Eriol threw a pebble down the soccer field.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo sat down beside him.  
  
He looked up.  
  
"I really think you should give Kaho her happiness." she began.  
  
He immediately knew what she meant. "Did Fr.Ayashi tell you this?"  
  
She shook her head. "No,I was the one who asked because I want to know why you looked so sad back when you braved that rain.I was worried-" She exhaled. "That's not the point.I think you should give her the capability to give birth-"  
  
"Never!!She made me unhappy so why should I give her happiness?"  
  
"But that is selfish!" reasoned the nun.  
  
"I love her!" countered Eriol.  
  
"N-No,you don't.If you really love her,you will always look out for her happiness,even if her happiness is being with another man." She stood up quietly. "Good day." She walked away,leaving Eriol stunned.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You look sad,Sir Eriol." commented Paul as he sat beside the teacher in the cafeteria.  
  
He smiled cheerlessly. "Nah.just tired." he said as he bit on his Ham sandwich that tasted more like sand.  
  
"No,you're sad." insisted Ryane as she slid to a seat in front of her teacher.  
  
"Sis. Tomoyo's sad too." said Cara softly as she sat beside Ryane.  
  
Eriol felt a severe blow in his heart.He knew he was the reason for her sadness.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the chapel and cheer her up." suggested the Australian exchange student Donn Jacobs.  
  
"Do you think she'll cheer up when she sees me?" asked the teacher,uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"Of course!" said Stephen,sitting on the right of Eriol.  
  
Meanwhile,Mr.Burns and the rest of Wellings Academy watched in amazement as more and more students crowded around the table of who used to be Students Enemy No.1.  
  
"This is a miracle!" was all the principal could say.  
  
Eriol stood up reluctantly. "But what do I do?"  
  
Donn raised his hand up as if reciting. "Say sorry even if it wasn't your fault!" His voice went into stage whisper mode. "Girls always like that."  
  
Ryane slapped him playfully. "Bring her flowers!"  
  
"Marry her!" shouted Paul.The whole cafeteria shook with delighted laughter as a blushing Eriol made his exit.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo was wiping the statue of Virgin Mary clean when Eriol arrived.He cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
"H-Hey!" greeted the nun.  
  
"G-Good Afternoon." Eriol shyly showed her the bouquet of flowers he was hiding behind him.  
  
"Do you want me to put that in this statue or in the Holy Family?" she asked.  
  
"Er,actually,this is for you." said Eriol ,blushing.  
  
"What for?" she asked as she took the flowers.  
  
"A peace offering.I-I'm sorry for shouting at you awhile ago." he apologized.  
  
She laughed. "Oh that!You're forgiven."  
  
Eriol sighed in relief.Tomoyo's not mad at him anymore!' I also want to tell you that I followed your advice and gave Kaho what she was asking.I called her up already about it."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Tomoyo hugged him happily. "Thank God He enlightened your mind already and showed you the true meaning of true love."  
  
Eriol felt his heart beat go erratic as he felt her soft,warm body. "T-Tomoyo.."  
  
Upon hearing him call her by her name,she looked up."E-Eriol?" Time seemed to freeze as they stared at each other's eyes.Seeing her soft,untouched lips that reminded him of the petals of a young rosebud,he felt the urge to feel them.  
  
"Teacher?Where are you?" Paul's voice snapped both of them out of trance.Tomoyo looked down on the smashed roses. "Oops.sorry!"  
  
He forced his breathing to return to normal. "Ah,that's ok.I can always steal another batch from Fr. Ayashi's garden." he kidded although inside him,,his mind and heart were in turmoil.  
  
"Tomoyo,why am I feeling this way?" his heart cried out.  
  



	6. Default Chapter

Just Saying a Little Prayer  
Chapter 6  
  
The following days saw Eriol and Tomoyo busy rehearsing for the upcoming competition.During their practices,they always have regular visitors who only want to listen to their lovely voices .Even the regular townsfolk come to visit!  
  
"Our school's Music Room became a tourist spot." said Fr.Ayashi to Eriol as they were resting from the practice.  
  
"All thanks to her." said Eriol,pointing to the nun.He can't bear   
calling the woman 'sister' anymore.He just can't.How could he when he was fantasizing about her for days already?  
  
"We certainly have a lot to thank Sis.Tomoyo for." said the priest teasingly.  
  
Eriol pretended not to hear the priest. "Ok,back to practice!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Be careful on your way home,children!"Tomoyo reminded as the kids went on their way.She returned to the chapel where she found Eriol arranging the pews.  
  
"Still here?" she asked.She was used to being alone in the chapel after practices.And she knew Eriol had been avoiding her purposely lately,so why was he here?  
  
"Can I walk you home?" he asked nervously.  
  
"The convent is just near."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
She sighed. "Alright."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They ended up in the socer field.Eriol sat down beside her. "Tomoyo,please tell me why you became a nun."  
  
She fell silent.  
  
"Please?" he pleaded.   
  
"My father told me to enter the convent." she replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"After my mother died,I sent word for him that I'm penniless.I sold all our properties to try to save my mother through a bypass operation."  
  
"It didn't succeed." said Eriol,his eyes sad. "I'm sorry."  
  
"God wanted Mother to be with Him already.At least,I know she's in a better place than I am." replied Tomoyo.  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"Dad said I am not his concern anymore.He told me to be a nun to survive." she narrated.  
  
Eriol clenched his fists in anger. "That's..inhumane!Imagine,deserting your own daughter..your own flesh and blood!"  
  
"But I feel no anger at anyone.I believe God has his reason why Dad left me.Had I not been a nun,I could not have met all of you in Wellings Academy." she said.  
  
"You are the most optimistic person I've ever known." he commented.  
  
"Optimism for you,Faith for me." she replied.  
  
"Yeah.I thank God for giving me a chance to meet someone as caring..kind..patient..understanding..as you." he whispered.,looking at her with the sincerest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Sensing tension,she stood up quickly. "It's getting late..I better go."  
  
"I'll walk you there." he tried,standing up too.  
  
"No need.I can manage." She was about to run away when Eriol's arms suddenly encircled her tiny waist and pulled her to him.He gazed at her purple eyes deeply. "I'm sorry..I can't stop myself anymore.." he brought his lips down to hers.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eriol!!"  
  
The teacher looked up and saw Mr.Burns looking at him strangely.He grinned sheepishly. "Were you saying something?"  
  
"No,I was just reciting a John Milton and William Shakespeare poetry crossover." the principal said,rolling his eyes.  
  
The teacher sighed.Ever since he kissed Tomoyo,he was never the same.He became amnesiac and daydreaming-prone.He can't concentrate on his lessons either because he was always looking outside the door,hoping to see Tomoyo watching him discuss.  
  
Ah,why can't he stop thinking of her?Could it be possible that-  
  
"Earth to Mr.Hiragizawa!" shouted the principal when he saw the teacher staring off to space again. "I wonder what's up with him." he thought silently.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol silently vowed to himself that he will find Tomoyo and settle the real score between them.He's going to find out what she feels by hook or by crook!After hours of hunting,he finally cornered her in the High School Music Room practicing with her students.  
  
"Hey Sir Eriol!Long time no see!" greeted Stephen.  
  
He grinned. "Yeah.Alright,kids,break time!"  
  
The students poured out of the room excitedly.After the last student went out,Eriol locked the door as Tomoyo looked down.  
  
"Why were you avoiding me?" asked Eriol,kneeling in front of her so they could be face to face.  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Lying is bad for nuns.You're not avoiding me but you practiced here without telling me?" he said accusingly.  
  
Tomoyo heaved a sigh. "Look,about what happened that night..let's forget it."  
  
His heart stopped beating. "F-Forget it?B-But why?" he sputtered.  
  
Tomoyo looked surprised. "Because it's wrong."  
  
Wrong.The word resounded with finality and Eriol didn't like it one bit. "I..I can't promise to forget it." he began but was interrupted by urgent knocks on the door.  
  
Grateful for the interruption,Tomoyo quickly opened the door and in came Paul,panting heavily.  
  
"What happened?" asked the nun worriedly.  
  
"C-Cara!She was hit by a car!!" 


	7. Default Chapter

Just Saying a Little Prayer  
Chapter 7  
  
"Cara,be strong for us..come on,Cara,you can do it..God is here for you." whispered the nun as Cara was being taken to the emergency room..  
  
"Ok Sister,this is where you will wait." said the nurse,pointing to the benches outside the room.Eriol helped the nun to the seats.  
  
"Oh,God have mercy on Your child!She still has so much to do in life!" moaned Tomoyo as she buried her head on Eriol's arms.  
  
He embraced her tightly,patting her head soothingly. "Don't worry,God won't let any harm be done on her." He looked at the crying students and the troubled nun. "Let's go to the chapel and pray."  
  
They all trooped downstairs where the hospital's chapel was located.Together they kneeled and prayed for Cara's wellness.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile,Fr.Ayashi suddenly felt the call to pray.He kneeled in front of the altar and uttered a prayer for Cara's safety.Seeing this,Mr.Burns joined the priest in praying.Some of the graders joined in too.Soon the whole academy-students,faculty and non-teaching personnel were amassed inside the small room.Even the town people joined in praying too.In one united voice,they called on God to bring their little Cara back safely.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's a success!" The doctor announced proudly. "She's in the Recovery Room,recuperating."  
  
The children hugged each other happily as Tomoyo cried a tear of joy. "She's alive..God,thank you!" Eriol sighed,relieved that his student would be just fine.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eight days after  
  
The Wellings Academy Angels bowed down as a thunderous applause filled the whole auditorium.The judges gave them three standing ovation.  
  
As the kids made their way to their parents happily to await the judges' decision,Eriol chatted happily with the coaches of the other schools.Tomoyo was about to join him when she saw Fr.Ayashi looking at her sadly.He motioned to the balcony outside the auditorium.She silently followed him.  
  
"And the grand prize winner is..Wellings Academy Angels!!" announced the emcee happily.Whooping,everyone went up the stage.  
  
"Now who would like to receive the award?" asked the host.  
  
Eriol looked for Tomoyo but he couldn't find her.He surmised that she just went to the comfort room,so he accepted the award in her behalf.  
  
He waited impatiently for the picture-taking to be finished.He wanted to tell her the good news already.He also wanted to ask her about what to do next about their 'relationship'.At last,the ceremony is over.As he waved goodbye to his students one by one,he caught a glimpse of Cara looking at him in a strange way.He was about to ask her about it when he heard Mr.Burns calling him.  
  
'I'll ask her tomorrow.' the teacher thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Congratulations,Mr.Hiragizawa.Job well done!" praised the principal.  
  
He shook his head. "The credit is not mine alone.Tomoyo was the one who orchestrated the children's perfect performance." Eriol thought he saw a change of expression in the old man's eyes. "Um,where is she anyway?"  
  
He turned to the balcony nervously. "W-With Fr.Ayashi."  
  
Confused,Eriol followed them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo stopped talking when she saw Eriol coming their way.  
  
"Hey,where had you been?We won 1st place!" said Eriol.  
  
She smiled sadly. "W-Wow,that's..great.I-I'm happy,really."  
  
Fr.Ayashi cleared his throat. "Tell him." he ordered before leaving the two alone.  
  
"What was Father talking about?" the teacher wanted to know.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him hesitantly.  
  
"Tomoyo?" he prompted.  
  
She wiped a tear from her eye. "T-Tomorrow,I'm leaving."  
  
"W-What?!" Eriol was shocked. "Why?"  
  
"Tomorrow,I'll take my vow of poverty,chastity and obedience." she explained.  
  
"G-God,n-no.." Eriol felt the whole world crashed on him. "That's not true!"  
  
She didn't reply anymore.Tears were spilling uncontrollably from her eyes now. "I just want to tell you that you've been part of my life.Thank you for adding colors to my life." she whispered.  
  
He suddenly embraced her,wanting to remember how soft and warm her body was within his arms.He didn't want to speak anymore,afraid that he'll utter those forbidden words and complicate the situation even more.God,if only they could just stay like this forever,locked in each other's arms as every sweet passing moment of eternity come by.  
  
But the magic ended.The nun released herself from his embrace. "I should be going now." She looked up at him expectantly,as if waiting for him to say something.  
  
He didn't.He stepped away from her and watched her walk away as darkness swallowed her.'What's the use?I can never have her anyway.' he thought to himself bitterly.But seconds later,he dropped on his knees,crying. 


	8. Default Chapter

Just Say a Little Prayer  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hey,has anyone seen Sis.Tomoyo?" asked Ryane to her classmates at recess.  
  
Donn frowned. "You're right.She wasn't around in History awhile ago."  
  
"Even Sir Eriol looked upset." commented Mia.  
  
Paul slapped his forehead. "Oh no!Don't tell me they had another fight!"  
  
"No." A soft voice said.Everyone turned to the wheelchaired Cara.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Stephen.  
  
"Sis.Tomoyo was crying last night when Fr.Ayashi talked to her last night.I saw them in the balcony as we were waiting for the announcement of winners." said the amber-eyed girl.  
  
"What did Fr.Ayashi say that made Sis.Tomoyo cry?" wondered Ryane.  
  
"He said something about Sis.Tomoyo taking her vow of poverty,chastity and obedience." continued Cara.  
  
"Hey,poverty means being poor." said Donn.  
  
"And obedience is,like,following orders." said Mia.  
  
"So chastity means.." began Stephen.  
  
Paul took his pocket dictionary out. "being celibate or..not marrying because of a vow!"  
  
"Oh no!" cried Stephen. "Now Sis.Tomoyo can never marry Sir Eriol!"  
  
Paul slammed his book shut. "Not if we could help it.Let's find Sir Eriol now!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eriol kneeled on the confession box as Fr.Ayashi prepared to listen. "Bless me Father for I have sinned.My sins are..is..I fell in love with a woman who's about to marry someone else.." began Eriol,forcing back his tears painfully.  
  
"My son.."  
  
"She's gonna marry God!Who am I to compete with him?!A mere mortal!" he cried.  
  
Fr.Ayashi can give no other penance than this. "Listen to what your heart says.The whispers of your heart is the instruction of God."  
  
"Sir Eriol!Sir Eriol,where are you?" Paul shouted.  
  
The priest went out of the confession box. "He is in no condition to teach."  
  
Stephen pounded on the box. "Sir Eriol,come out there!Stop her!"  
  
Ryane joined him. "You love Sis.Tomoyo,don't you?Stop her!"  
  
Eriol paused.  
  
"Please Sir Eriol,until the ceremony doesn't begin,you can make it.Convince her that you're gonna die when you lose her!" wailed Mia.  
  
"Sir Eriol.." whispered Cara.  
  
Eriol wanted to do as his students say,but an important question remained. "Does she love me?"  
  
"That's for you to find out,you fool!" shouted Paul. "Ask her now!!"  
  
At once,Eriol was out of the box. "Tell me where to find her."  
  
Smiling,the priest gave him the directions.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn!" Eriol cursed under his breath as he looked at the heavily-congested traffic.At the thought of Tomoyo,he instantly decided to leave his car,ignoring the amazed faces of his fellow drivers.  
  
"He's crazy."was all one driver could say.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol felt everything crashed on to him.The doors of the convent were closed.He didn't make it.  
  
"God,n-no!!!"Eriol collapsed.He punched the ground several times,not noticing the blood on his fist.The pain cutting through his heart was even more hurting.He just lost the most important woman in his life..the woman he loves.  
  
He desperately pounded on the heavy wooden door."Please!!Anybody,let Tomoyo out!!!Let her out!!Tomoyo!!"  
  
The doors opened,revealing a very furious abbess."What do you think are you doing,young man?You are disturbing a very solemn religious ceremony."   
  
"Please let her out!!I beg you..I can't live without her.If you set her free,I promise to take good care of her.She's my life!"he pleaded.  
  
"Are you talking about Sis.Tomoyo?"the woman asked.  
  
He nodded."Mother,I love her.I don't know what I would do if I lose her."  
  
She sighed."Very well...NO!"  
  
He stood up,trembling."Please.."  
  
"I can't let her out because she's already outside.In fact,she's standing right behind you now."the nun said.  
  
Eriol slowly turned around and saw Tomoyo dressed not in her plain gray habit but a blue and white blouse and skirt.Her long black curls sway with the gentle breeze.  
  
"Tomo..Tomoyo!!!!"He ran towards her,scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around.  
  
The smiling abbess closed the doors.  
  
"Tomoyo..I feel..so happy."he whispered as he stopped twirling her,but he was still carrying her.  
  
"Me too.I'm glad I listened to my heart and backed out at the last minute.Mother Superior understood."she replied,her eyes shining happily.  
  
His heart soared.Fr.Ayashi was right.What the heart says is God's special instruction.Eriol silently thanked God for giving Tomoyo back.  
  
"Tomoyo,I know you heard this awhile ago already..but..but.."His cheeks burned.Damn it,he's doing this blushing thing again!  
  
"I love you too."whispered Tomoyo.  
  
He laughed,tears of joy glistening in his blue eyes.As he bent down to kiss his beloved,the church bell sounded and white doves flew across the sky,promising a wonderful tomorrow for the couple.  
  
The End 


End file.
